Bashir Tribe
The Bashir Tribe is one of the seven great tribes of Tanaris, with their roots being traced back to the legendary King Hassani of the Sands, the progenitor of all the main Tanari tribes. The Bashir Tribe is organized much like the Noble Houses in the Eastern Kingdoms, with a Head and lands to rule over. The eldest son of the Head of the Bashir Tribe is styled as an Emir (Emira for the eldest daughter). Origins Like many of the Seven Great Tribes, the Bashirs of Tanaris originate from one of the sons of King Hassani of the Sands. Following the great split of the Kingdom of Tanaris between the seven main tribes, the Bashir settled the City of Riad in the southern coast of the Tanari desert along the Havir River. The founder, Prince Assal, quickly established the precendent for the Bashirs being a dominiator in the land trade across the Southern Tanari Desert. As time went on, the Bashirs slow grew their power base via trade and an expanding army. This has established the Bashir Tribe as one of the more powerful tribes of the seven usually spoken of, often coming at odds with the Ka'ab and the Uqyal while maintaining cordial relations with the Ohmas, Hussan, and the Tafi. Recent History With the death of the strong-willed Prince Hosni in 623 K.C., the de jure rule over the tribe has fallen to Prince Hafiz, a toddler. The Bashirs, with the increasing external contact from the east, have also made themselves out to be representatives of the Tanari Race as a whole, though many tribes resent and publicly denounce this. Leadership (WIP) Military (WIP) Diplomacy (WIP) Notable People Some of the noted people are part of the Tribe's history. King Fahaad Al-Harthi of the Sands The last King of Tanaris, King Fahaad ruled from 398 K.C. to 412 K.C. His death marked the splintering of the Seven Tribes into their own, independent territories headed by princes. Prince Hosni of Bashir The current Sheikh of the Bashir Tribe, and Prince of the Bashir Wastes, Hosni is noted for zealous behavior towards the six other tribes, seeking only to conquer or destroy them. He is also considered to be greedy and corrupt by his family and closest advisers. Emira Radiyah Faheem The eldest daughter Prince Hosni, considered to be a kind and gentle soul. In 620 K.C., she was sent to Stormwind City to be educated abroad. In late 623 K.C., she became a squire to Arhious Loregarde, the Duke of Faircrown to become a Knight in the Eastern Kingdoms. In the Summer of 624 K.C., she returned to Tanaris to serve on the regency council for her younger brother, the now Prince Hafiz. Prince Hafiz of Bashir Crowned in the fall of 623 K.C., Prince Hafiz was born but last last year, as Prince Hosni's one and only son. When his father was assassinated by unknown forces, he was given lordship over the Bashir Tribe and the associated land. Too young to rule, a regency was set up by former advisers to Prince Hosni. Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Tanari